When You Tell Me That You Love Me
by History Maker 21730
Summary: This is an inspiration from Diana Ross's famous song, "When You Tell Me That You Love Me". Feedbacks are welcomed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator; characters, plot and the whole idea.

When You Tell Me That You Love Me

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I wrote this story after I listened to Diana Ross's song "When You Tell Me That You Love Me". You should listen to that song, too. It's a wonderful song and I got the inspiration on writing this story since then. Enjoy!**

Cameron watched from afar as John and Riley were dancing in the dance floor. It was their school prom night. John had asked Riley to be his partner. Cameron's own partner, Morris, had went to get himself and Cameron a drink. As she watched John and Riley, Cameron felt an unnatural sensation in her system. She immediately ran a scan.

**System integrity: 95.5 %**

**UNKNOWN PROGRAM IS DETECTED! REBOOT IS REQUIRED!**

She ignored the warning as she saw Morris came to her bringing 2 glasses of coke. He grinned at her nervously. He was always nervous around Cameron.

"Here, Cameron. I hope you like it," he said, giving one of the glasses to Cameron.

"Thank you, Morris," she replied. They sat together in silence once more, watching a few couples dancing in the dance floor, including John and Riley. Cameron's hand unconsciously broke the glass. Morris and the people around them stared at her, stunned.

"I must have gripped it too hard," said Cameron, deadpanned.

"Wow, I've never met any girl that strong," Morris said, amazed.

Cameron did not reply. They sat in silence again. Cameron saw that Morris was getting uncomfortable. She counted the probability of him asking her to dance. It came up high.

"Um… Cameron, do you want to dance?" Morris asked, half-enthusiastic and half-nervous.

**Possible answers:**

**Yes, I do. (Recommended strongly for social relationship)**

**No, maybe later. (The possibility of the repetition of this question is high) **

**No, I don't. (Not recommended as it is considered hurtful for humans)**

**WARNING! UNKNOWN PROGRAM IS DETECTED! REBOOT IN 5 SECONDS (Y/N)? N**

Cameron chose the third option despite the most strategic option was number one.

"No, I don't," she said, without sparing much glances to Morris's direction.

Morris looked positively downfallen hearing Cameron's answer.

"Um… okay. I guess I have to use the toilet now," said Morris as he hurriedly escaped the scene due to massive embarrassment. Cameron's eyes trained on John and Riley. They had finished dancing and currently sitting down together. Shortly later, Riley went away from John. Cameron felt a different kind of odd sensation now. Maybe it's satisfaction?

John felt Cameron's eyes trained on him. He waved to her and stood. He walked to her direction.

"Hey, Cam. Where's Morris?" he asked.

"He is in the lavatories. Where's Riley?" she asked back. John seemed surprised.

"Her too," he answered. He sat down next to her. Cameron felt another odd sensation in her system. They waited for a while in silence.

"You know, Cam, you look very beautiful tonight," John said, smiling at her.

If Cameron could blush, she would right now. Instead she felt the same odd sensation creeping through her system. "Thank you, John. You look handsome, too, tonight."

John chuckled lightly. "Well, the song is almost over. Do you want to dance to the next song?" he asked, rather too quickly, and then he seemed surprised by his own courage.

Cameron smiled at him, "Of course, John. I would love to."

John suddenly got an idea. He stood up and bowed to her in an aristocrat way. "Lady, may I have this dance?" he offered his hand, smiling at her.

Needless to say, Cameron was surprised and amazed. John was suddenly like the general Cameron had known in the future. She took his hand gracefully. "Yes, of course. Lead the way."

They strolled to the dance floor. The song was just reaching its ending. The new song was going to start.

"John, I can dance ballet but I never learnt to dance ballroom," Cameron said, looking at John.

"Here, I'll show you how. You just have to follow the steps, okay?" he guided Cameron's right hand to his shoulder and her left hand to his waist.

The song started. The female singer started to sing. They started to dance.

_**/ I wanna call the stars down from the sky /**_

Cameron stared to the depth of John's green eyes. She was mesmerized.

_**/ I wanna live a day that never dies /**_

_I would spend forever with you, John. Only with you, _Cameron thought.

_**/ I wanna change the world only for you /**_

_Yes, I will stop Judgment Day only for John even though I might not exist if it happens._

_**/ All the impossible I wanna do /**_

_You mean the world to me, John. Nothing could ever change that._

_**/ I wanna hold you close under the rain /**_

_**/ I wanna kiss your smile and feel the pain /**_

_You can always share the pain you have with me, John. We will make it through together._

_**/ I know what's beautiful, looking at you /**_

Their eyes met. She saw warmth, love and gentleness in John's eyes.

_**/ In a world of lies, you are the truth /**_

_Only you alone that treat me with respect._

_**/ And baby, every time you touch me I become a hero /**_

_I will go in any length to protect you._

_**/ I'll make you safe no matter where you are /**_

_Yes, I will._

_**/ And bring you everything you ask for, nothing is above me /**_

_I will do everything as long as it makes you happy._

_**/ I'm shining like a candle in the dark, when you tell me that you love me /**_

_I love you, John, always and forever._

_**/ I wanna make you see just what I was /**_

_**/ Show you the loneliness and what it does /**_

_I'm not human but I can feel. They hate me but you don't._

_**/ You walk into my life to stop my tears /**_

_It's only you alone are the reason of my existence. I don't care what they say._

_**/ Everything's easy now, I have you here /**_

_Everything's good. Everything is perfect with you here._

**Every time you touch me, I become a hero**

**I'll make you safe no matter where you are**

**And bring you**

**Everything you ask for**

**Nothing is above me**

**I'm shining like a candle in the dark**

**When you tell me that you love me**

John stared deep into her eyes. "I love you, Cameron."

"I love you too, John," she was shining like a candle in the dark now.

The song faded out as their lips met. Cameron felt like a surge of electricity running through her body. In contrast to her amazing hearing senses, she only vaguely heard the catcalls and the music in the background.

**In a world without you**

**I will always hunger**

**All I need is your love**

**To make me stronger**

John lifted Cameron up at this point. They allowed their bodies to dance itself as they were mesmerized into each other.

**...When you tell me that you love me…**

They ended it with a kiss.

**Author's Note: Okay… What do you think?**


End file.
